


All Fixed and Bandaged up

by Cas_tellations



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Gay, M/M, aka elliot, and uh?? i had parrots on my shoulders, anyway im dedicating this fic to the love of my fucking life, asdfg it was so much fun, boyf iends, i also got to hold a baby kangaroo, i write this instead of studying for a chemistry test which im probs gonna fail now, ily bby mwah kisses, im still so soft about that, jus.... alot of gay, side not a kangaroo held my hand today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_tellations/pseuds/Cas_tellations
Summary: It's been tough, but at the end of the day they do love each other.(Michael and Jeremy cuddle for 1.2k words)





	All Fixed and Bandaged up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatinthehelliot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatinthehelliot/gifts).



> hi i've never written for this fandom before but i did enjoy doing this so i'll probs write a longer oneshot later. 
> 
>  
> 
> (also this is for elliot bc i love him) 
> 
> also a huge thanks to Jessi for beta'ing this for me!!

 

 

 

 

 

There’s something to be said for being held by the person who you love most in the whole wide world. 

 

It’s the feeling of utter and complete safety above everything else. It’s the warmth that surrounds you and the way that you can feel their heart beating in their chest against your cheek. It’s the way that their hand is resting against your back and their legs are tangled through yours. And  _ god  _ Jeremy loves it. In all honesty, he would rather be here than be anywhere else. He would rather be with Michael than anyone else. 

 

All because of this feeling of safety and comfort. 

 

_ Happiness. Love. Yeah, that’s it. Love. _

 

They’ve been best friends for just over thirteen years now - and boyfriends for one of those thirteen years. Fuck, it hadn’t been easy. Sure, for lots of their friendship it had been laced with the same type of feel that it currently holds; total comfort and happiness. But for a while there it was more than just rough, what with Jeremy completely ignoring Michael and Michael not being able to do anything about it. That had been hard. 

 

But they fixed it, right? Fixed it with some Mountain Dew Red and a promise to always stay by the other’s side even if things got really tough again. Because together they can work though nearly everything. Or at least, that’s what Michael had said, standing outside the school beside a stopsign in the rain, yelling at Jeremy;  _ “Just don’t ignore me, Jer! I can help you… We-.... I just can’t lose you, not again. Please. We can work through everything even if it’s hard because you’re worth it.”  _

 

They’re past that now. Past cliche confessions and wide, scared eyes and trembling hands and past all the tears. 

 

They’re laying on the couch, pressed against one another in a mess of limbs. Jeremy is pretty much completely on top of Michael - his cheek pressed against Michael’s chest, right above his heart, his arm slung around Michael’s waist. Michael himself has both arms wrapped tight around Jeremy’s torso. Their chests are rising and falling with matching breaths and their face’s hold identical soft smiles upon their lips. On the T.V, there’s a weird shitty anime playing. They had originally put it on for the sole purpose of making fun of it and having an excuse to throw popcorn at the characters that they hated the the most, but those plans had been forgotten somewhere around the time that Jeremy had leaned into Michael’s side and Michael had turned his head to press a chaste kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek. 

 

Now, in a tangle of limbs, the shitty anime that’s playing in the background is the last thing on either of their minds. 

 

Their relationship is everything that they could have ever dreamed of. Of course, like any couple, they have their fights and issues but the fact remains that they do everything that they possibly can do to work through said issues. Neither of them can stay mad at the other for more than a few seconds, anyway. Most of their time is taken up by playing old video games and hanging out with their friends. They’re not a very gross coupley-couple. They’re the type of couple to just sit beside each other with their shoulders pressed together; one reading a book and the other trying to memorize a script for a play, more often than not mumbling the words under his breath over and over again until he could commit it to memory. 

 

The point is, they don’t do  _ this  _ very often. They don’t normally lie on top of each other, being content with doing absolutely nothing except bask in the feeling of pure happiness and comfort. So when they  _ do  _ end up in a tangle of limbs it’s that much more special to them. 

 

Jeremy lifts his head off of Michael’s chest, shuffling up a bit more so that he’s closer to Michael and ducks his head down so that their foreheads are pressed together. Michael’s hands move from the small of Jeremy’s back to his hips, squeezing lightly and then tilting his head up a fraction closer to Jeremy, closing his eyes and letting their lips brush together. 

 

The fact that they’ve gone through so much but still manage to feel the amount of love that they do for each other is really quite incredible. For a long while there, Michael had been so sure that he had lost his best friend. He had been so sure that the squip would be inside of Jeremy forever and that they could never have what they had before. Because Michael wasn’t  _ cool.  _ He wasn’t  _ good enough  _ for that fucked up version of his best friend. Of course, it had all been due to the squip. But knowing that didn’t make it hurt any less. Going from having a best friend to having nobody was the hardest thing that Michael has ever had to go through and that’s saying something as his life really hadn’t been the easiest up to that point. 

 

It had hit him hardest when he would see something and want to tell Jeremy about it but not be able to tell him because there was a stupid, evil, supercomputer inside his head. He would see Jeremy in everything. He couldn’t play video games that he had played with Jeremy because so many good memories were attached to them and remembering how happy they had been made Michael’s heart break into millions of pieces. He couldn’t watch movies that they had seen together and he could barely go to school without throwing up because that place was  _ full  _ of memories. Not just memories. Jeremy had been at the school. He was sometimes in the same  _ room  _ as Michael but had not acknowledged his existence in the slightest. 

 

But he had fixed it. With Mountain Dew Red and a promise. With Jeremy, staring at him, eyes wide and rapidly blinking, like he couldn’t believe that Michael was standing right in front of him. Like he couldn’t believe that Michael was talking to him. Like he couldn’t believe that Michael was  _ real.  _

 

But now, Jeremy’s kissing him, slow and lazy; Michael’s hands are on his waist, steadying them both. They’ve both completely forgotten about the anime that they were supposed to be making fun of because really, who cares about throwing popcorn at the T.V when they could be doing  _ this. _

 

It could have been mere moments after their lips meet together or it could have been minutes; neither of them are paying any sort of attention to the passing time, but at some point Jeremy whispers,  _ “I love you, you know that right?”  _ against Michael’s mouth and he can  _ feel  _ Michael grip his waist a little bit tighter and his breath catch in his throat as he pulls back a fraction of an inch, staring at Jeremy with those wide, captivating eyes,  _ “You love me?”  _

 

There’s no sense of hesitation in Jeremy's voice when he replies,  _ “Yes, of course.”  _

 

Pure, unfiltered happiness and comfort. That’s what they’re basking in right now. The feeling of safety and the feeling of love.

 

So yes, there’s certainly something to be said for being held by the person who you love most in the whole wide world. 

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 


End file.
